Love is Fickle
by Daru Chan
Summary: Love certainly is a fickle thing, for it can be there one day and gone the next. It can turn even the most rational and level headed person into a monster green with envy… Please R&R.


_This story is purely for entertainment value…my entertainment value so please do not take it seriously in anyway…I am just having fun._

Acacia tried her best to stand still but it was almost unbearable in the long heavy dress she was wearing. The heat that was generated by the mid day sun was sweltering making everyone in the pavilion uncomfortable, not just her. She shifted her weight to her right foot and reached up to wipe away the small beads of sweat that had accumulated there. Acacia was a tall slender woman in her early 20's, attractive if not beautiful but that was on a good day. Most of the time her light curly brown hair fell around her shoulders and face haphazardly resembling a lions main. Instead of pale white skin like a woman of her stature should have it was a light tan from being in the sun. Today however was different her hair was braided and combed back in an attempt to tame it, even her normal cloths that resembled a mans were striped away and replaced with a long form clinging blue dress. With another heavy sigh Acacia began to play with the bracelets that adorned her wrist absent-mindedly. As she turned them around her wrist they caught the sunlight and gave off small freckles of light making the corners of her lips pull up in a smile…

There came a small tap on her Acacia's shoulder that shook her out of her daze. Quickly, almost as if it were a defensive reflex she turned to find king Priam of Troy's warm smiling face before her. He had startled her greatly and it showed in her face but before he could say anything she bowed her head in respect. He gently put his hands on the side of her face and brought her back to eye level.

"My dear, you know that there is no need for that here…" He said calmly still smiling. "I am gladdened that you had decided to wear the dress I requested." King Priam said kindly, giving her a once over with his eyes.

"I could hardly refuse a kings request." Acacia replied returning his smile and bowing her head slightly again. Though she secretly wished that she had said no, it was dreadfully hot and uncomfortable in the dress. She shifted her hip belt over the dress and moved the fabric around in a vain attempt at making it more comfortable.

"I imagine it is a welcome change from your other attire…"

Before he could finish there came a large commotion at the entrance to the pavilion and in strode Hector, Paris, and to Acacia's surprise a beautiful young woman. As she watched a lump formed in her throat and her stomach twisted in painful knots. This woman was beautiful no doubt and Acacia could not even hold a candle to her flaxen hair and pale elegant skin. She waited behind as the King walked up to meet them with his arms held open in welcome waiting to embrace his two sons and this newcomer. Acacia stood their listening to them speak and then suddenly her heart stopped and she took a sharp breath. The woman's name was Helen, and she was not of Troy but of Sparta. Before she realized it Acacia could feel her nails dig into the flesh of her palms as she clenched her fists and her teeth grit together. However despite her anger she felt more sadness then anything else. Despite the obvious dangers Paris had put his country in by bringing Helen here, he had lied to her about his feelings. He had promised her that his feelings were sincere and that he truly loved her, and yet there he stood clinging to another woman's arm. With her feelings boiling over, she could feel her eyes start to sting with tears, but before she could act on her anger Acacia found herself locked in the arms of her childhood friend Hector.

"I did not expect you to be here of all people Acacia! Is Crete not exciting enough for you anymore?" He asked a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"You know darn well that I spend a good deal of traveling from home to here." She said as a grin crept up onto her face. "Besides I wanted to hear about your trip to Sparta…"

Hectors smiled faded away as he looked seriously down at her. "Do you suppose that later after I have seen my wife and child I may speak with you about something? Its Paris…" Acacia's body tensed up at the name but she relented and nodded. "If you wish it I shall listen to you."

"You are a good friend Acacia…" Hector said giving her one last embrace as he moved on to meet his wife.


End file.
